luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Duckweed
"OH NO I GOT A 1!" '~ Duckweed, Disco's Ambush'' '''Duckweed Zombie is easily the most hated zombie out of the bunch. For understandable reasons as well, seeing as he possesses an annoying voice, and stupid antics. Duckweed is often weak, shown being picked on by his fellow peers. Despite this, he was one of the seven original zombies, first seen in The Zombies Attack. Appearance Duckweed Zombie is quite "unique" to say the least. He has many leaves sticking out from his head, as well as a hula skirt and top. He is barefoot, and does not cover up his rear. Background Duckweed Zombie was not always covered in Duckweed! Once working as a marine biologist, some bullies decided to pull a mean prank on him by coating him completely in seaweed. Shoving him into the ocean, Duckweed became consumed by the depths of the sea. However, that same night, Duckweed proceeded to eat the bullies' brains!!! Episode Appearances Duckweed has appeared in most if not every episode, aside from a few in Season 2, seeing as in those episodes he had taken some time off. He had a large appearance in Episode 50, where he destroys Dr. Zomboss' robot via causing it to self destruct and simultaneously saves the day by accident due to him losing his sanity because of a train. Quotes "English please Zomboss. Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie!" "I'm bored too and I have to make a poo. OWIE! OWIE! OWIE!" "I'll shower you with coconut cream pie!" "OPINION DISRESPECTED!!" "Looks like Team Duckweed's blasting of agaaaiiiiiinnnn!" "Why aren't you saying slap slap slap clap clap clap??" "Waaaahhh we're lost!!" "NOOO OBAMA!!" "You guys are meanies!" "Hey Zomboss, I have some big news! Peashooter's gone in another dimension with the turkey and the straw!" "Brains brains brains brains!" "This is the best day of my life. Like if you cry everytime." "I can't believe he remembered my birthday!" "I'M GOING INSANE BECAUSE OF A TRAIN!!" "It's the Donkey Kong TV Show!" Gallery IMG 1400.JPG|Duckweed's plush toy. Clipart.png|Background Free Duckweed. Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 5.25.49 PM.png|Duckweed being thrown in Episode 41. Duckweed Fanart.png Trivia * Duckweed had split into two separate beings in "Four Bosses at the Gallop!" ** Whether this had been due to Lobber's package or not is unknown. ** The second Duckweed is in fact a girl! * Despite being hated by the other zombies, Duckweed is one of LuigiFan's favorite zombies, being "that kinda guy you love to hate." * Originally having smarts, towards the end of season 1 he began to develop an actual personality. * Duckweed was the cause of Dr. Zomboss's downfall due to hearing a train's horn for so long, thus causing him to be insane. It is unknown where he is now. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Villains Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Zombies Category:Dimwits Category:Idiots Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Minions Category:Most Hated Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:ANNOYING Category:Wimpy Characters Category:Characters who Debuts in Plants VS Zombies Plush Season 1 Category:Dumb Characters Category:Dummies Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Original Seven Category:Running Gags